In recent years, security at points of entry such as sports venues, public and private facilities, and international ports has rapidly become an important national security priority. There is a need for security personnel to process and screen individuals at numerous locations worldwide. For example, in the United States alone, there are greater than 400 airports, each one of which has one or more security checkpoint areas that are manned by security guards. The ability to secure points of entry is particularly important for commerce, government, and entertainment endeavors which attract large numbers of people to a single location.
As security increases at points of entry, the process of passing through the points of entry slows. A common problem at secure entry points is the backup of people waiting to pass. For example, venue operators at large sports venues are challenged with making sure that people entering a venue are authorized (ticketed) to gain access to the venue, but with increasing concern over threats to the attendees, venue operators are also having to be concerned that potential entrants are not bringing weapons, explosives, or harmful chemical/biological agents. Currently, general observation or searches are conducted of venue attendees. Subsequently, attendees may also present a ticket or season pass to gain entry into a sports venue. Any additional security measures than what is already being provided would likely further slow down the process of providing venue attendees with access to the venue.
Many people also pass through points of entry on a regular basis. As a result, it is difficult for point of entry personnel to recognize hundreds or thousands of people that are authorized to pass through a point of entry and manage security. Such is the case at the international border crossing between El Paso, Tex. and Ciudad Juarez, Mexico where tens of thousands of people cross daily from home to work and back. In other examples, sports venues, season pass holders, and venue employees gain regular access to sports venues. Secure facilities, such as government buildings and manufacturing plants, also have many employees accessing a facility on a regular basis.
Providing security services for potential entrants who have limited information may lead to many inefficiencies. For example, in a facility with multiple security checkpoints, travelers may swarm to one security checkpoint but underutilize another. Environmental issues, such as the cleanliness of a security checkpoint, may demoralize travelers and may tarnish the image of the administrators of the security checkpoint. Administrative issues, such as whether security checkpoint staff is understaffed, or is acting inefficiently, rudely, or inappropriately, may also complicate travel and damage the reputation of the administrators. These and other issues may undermine the experiences of travelers and the efficiency of checkpoint administration.